A Story of Their Own
by Arieko
Summary: As Pyrrha struggles with her feelings for a certain Faunus girl, she wonders if they will go unnoticed as they had before. Does she really have the courage to tell Blake how she feels? Or will she fail and let another potential romance vanish before it even had the chance to begin. [One-Shot]?


**A/N: Well this is an odd pairing to see, huh? Especially from such an avid Freezerburner (Don't worry I managed to sneak a little tiny itty bitty bit in there) lol! But surprisingly I really like this pairing for some reason. No idea why. I also realized while typing this in the span of about 3 hours that I very much suck at writing one-shots. But eh, I tried. **

**Anyways I want to dedicate this to the awesome Jacklyn Frost! Here you go girl! Check her stories out!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was another wonderful Saturday early afternoon in Beacon and Pyrrha couldn't be more than happy in this moment. Although she would have preferred to go out and see the various sights in Vale since she was still very much quite new to the town, she instead opted to stay within the dorms along with her <em>friend<em>.

The same _friend's _bed she was currently sitting on and waiting. Glancing around the slightly foreign dorm room, the redhead felt herself smiling at the dangerously constructed bunk beds on the other side of the wall, as well as the one she was currently occupying. It wasn't the first time she's been in the team RWBY's dorm room, nor would it be the last but always seeing how sort of childish the room was always made her giggle a bit. She could tell whose idea it was based on their team leader.

Looking around the bed she was currently sitting on top of however, Pyrrha noticed the books that held this set of bunk beds together and started to read the titles of them off-handedly in her mind to pass the time. She was mildly surprised to see that Blake of all people would use books in such a fashion; to hold up another bed atop her own.

Blake.

Just thinking the name caused the woman to smile just a tad bit wider as she placed her hands behind her on the bed to support herself; leaning back on them.

Blake… her _friend_ was the reason why she was staying indoors today actually. When Ruby and the other members of her team suggested that they all go out for a day on the town, Pyrrha initially was all for it. But when she saw that Blake had wanted to opt out of the entire trip to town, the red head did something she didn't think she could do…

She opted to stay back as well.

She didn't know where she got the courage to do so but she decided to finally start listening to what Nora had told her all those weeks ago. To practice what she preached. All those times she had kept training Jaune and helping him with his combat inadequacies, she grew more and more impatient and irritated with the boy's clueless and goofy nature. In fact as time continued to drag on and she kept dropping hints on the blonde boy it was only a matter of time until she gave up on him.

His constant whining about how Weiss wasn't into him or how he had to compete with Neptune over 'Snow Angel' finally whittled away whatever little patience she had for him. After she finally started to curb her romantic feelings for him, the red head started to even ponder what she ever saw in him. He did have the qualities to be a good leader and did have a massive aura, but romantically? He really didn't present much for her. Plus it wasn't hard to see that his constant chasing after Weiss was for naught. Anyone could see that she was subtly into Yang.

But the quicker Pyrrha was able to get over Jaune, the faster she was able to take notice of others. Remembering how Blake and she had started even speaking to one another more than just the casual 'Hello' at lunch time or during class, it caused her to finally fall back onto the bed belonging to said girl.

Smelling a faint scent of vanilla on the comforters that Pyrrha had come to associate with the ebon haired girl caused her to close her bright green eyes and fall back deeply into thought about how it had begun.

After another tiresome training session with her team leader on the roof, she remembered she had spotted a book on the fundamentals and techniques of sword and shield fighting in the library. She knew that Jaune would never willingly walk into the school's library himself so she told him that she would in fact pick it up for him.

After the trek into the building it wasn't long for her to find the aforementioned book she had mentioned to him and pick it up. Her mind was still on the training sessions and unfocused on where she was going.

And that's when it changed. She almost walked straight into the black member of team RWBY at that moment, but the girl's catlike reflexes caused the two to avoid any collision with each other. Of course Pyrrha remembered apologizing profusely to which Blake had smiled at her at the time and kept reassuring her that it was fine.

That was the time that Pyrrha had spotted Blake's smile and felt a jolt travel down her spine at the gesture.

The way her golden eyes twinkled, the way her lips parted slightly and showed off a perfect row of white teeth, and the way her bow shifted ever so oddly. It was mesmerizing to the Amazonian warrior. She found herself perplexed as to why she had never really paid much attention to Blake in the past, but it was then that she had chosen to rectify that problem.

Ever since then the two had grown closer. Maybe not as close as to what Pyrrha wanted in fact, but she was making progress. Especially when Blake had informed her that she was a Faunus. Of course when the team had split the secret that one day, she knew; but when Blake had pulled her aside and informed Pyrrha herself about it… Needless to say it warmed her heart. Obviously she knew the secret was a hard thing to bear and come to terms with telling others about, but for Blake to tell her herself made the red head feel two different things.

On one hand she was more than happy to hear her reveal and trust a secret to her. It felt like their relationship was growing, even if Blake still regarded her as a friend but progress was better than nothing. On the other hand however it made Pyrrha feel guilty. Guilty for her own secret that she still couldn't bring herself to tell the girl. Her true feelings for Blake, but it still felt scary to her.

All those years she was always made out to be impossible to approach due to her status as a celebrity. Always in the spotlight and held to a higher standard. How was she supposed to get close to anyone with those thoughts looming over her. But she'd try; the words Nora had told her still resonated in her mind. Of course Blake never treated her any differently though, but neither did the rest of her friends on RWBY and JNPR.

Exhaling to herself as she lay on her back, Pyrrha swung her legs that were hanging off the bed back and forth slowly. She started to feel a little uneasy with where her thoughts had gone and began to sit up on the bed while she opened her eyes and let them trail the various items in the room until they settled on the bookcase next to the bed.

She knew most of the books had to belong to Blake herself, if not maybe Weiss as well. Reaching out and plucking one at random, the redhead started to glance over the words in no hurry. Letting herself fall back once again onto the bed; Pyrrha leaned her head on the pillow this time however and was met with a not so soft sensation.

Quickly sitting up and dropping the book down on the bed, she reached under the pillow in search of the reason why it felt so hard and felt her fingers brush against something smooth and thick. Tilting her head in confusion she pulled the object out from under the pillow and eyed it.

It was a book and a pretty hefty one at that. Looking over the all black cover she read the words 'Ninjas of Love' as the title. She spotted a little purple bookmark embedded at around the middle of the book and let her curiosity get the better of her as she waited. She had no idea why this book was hidden under Blake's pillow, but maybe it was for easy access so she could pick it up and finish reading it.

Placing the other book back on the shelf where she had gotten it, the red head let her head hit the pillow once again unhindered and let the aroma of Blake's shampoo smelling of vanilla envelop her. Opening the book to the point where her bookmark was, Pyrrha began to read.

It didn't take long before she felt herself start to get a little hot; in fact it seemed as if the room as a whole got warmer. She could feel her cheeks blushing as well but continued reading on. She had no idea that the normally reserved and quiet Blake had this kind of taste in novels. It seemed the girl had more secrets then she let on initially.

She finally reached the end of both pages in where the bookmark was placed but didn't want to continue and lose Blake's place. Pyrrha herself wasn't into those kinds of novels. Well no, that wasn't a fair assumption; she just didn't really know there were books out there tailored for that sort of thing. It wasn't so much off-putting as it was surprising to her. Maybe even a nice surprise in now knowing that Blake was fond of reading the more risqué type of books.

Hearing the sudden sound of the door opening however caught her off-guard as she juggled the book in her hand and tried to sit up quickly.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting long. It took forever to find the book I wanted from th- Are you okay?"

Pyrrha looked towards the girl who stood at the doorway leading into the room and let the door click shut as she stood there. Gold pupils eyeing her curiously as Blake held a paperback in her hand which she set off to get from the library earlier.

"I- um I'm fine!" The redhead practically shrieked accidentally as she cleared her throat and giggled nervously.

She finally realized that she was basically lying down on top of Blake's bed, making herself at home in which she sat up and tried to stand up off the bed to which Blake smiled at her causing whatever doubts and fear in her mind to vanish.

"Alright, you just look a little flustered is all." Blake spoke as she made her way to her bed and sat down gingerly next to Pyrrha causing the red head to focus once more on her.

"O- Oh yes. I was just reading this and-" She started as she held up the self-titled book 'Ninja's of Love' mistakenly and felt her eyes go wide with shock as she realized what she was doing.

"I- I'm sorry!" She announced loudly to Blake as she began to ramble. "I- It's just I was sitting on your bed and laid down on your pillow. Then I found the book an- and I started reading, then it got rather warm in here and then-"

The sounds of Blake's laughter cut into her hurried explanation as Pyrrha glanced over at the laughing girl to which Blake opened her golden eyes and once again silenced all of Pyrrha's worries as she felt her heart go into overdrive.

"It's fine Pyrrha, really." The ebon haired girl reassured her as she scooted subtly closer to the red head who still looked very much flustered at the moment while still holding the book in her hand.

The stalwart fighter only looked downwards at the book on her lap and felt a smile tug at her lips before swallowing down the last of her fears and asking a question towards the girl next to her.

"C- Can I keep reading it?"

She watched Blake's smile broaden just a little bit more as her bow twitched before replying. "Well of course you can. I just didn't think you'd be into that sort of … err well book."

Pyrrha smiled nervously as she opened the book back to where the bookmark was and turned the page carefully.

"Yes well that makes two of us." She answered back while clearing her throat once again.

Both girls shared another laugh before the room descended into silence. It wasn't because both girls had nothing to talk about or anything of the sort. It was because they both were involved in their respective books and could enjoy both the company of a friend and of a story unfolding within their books.

For Pyrrha though, after she got through a few more pages and scenes in the book did her mind start to wander once again. She finally took note to how close she and Blake were on the bed as they both sat on it. Feeling her heart still beating quite fast due to no small part of the novel she was just reading; the redhead decided to make a subtle shift as she scooted closer to Blake to the point of their legs now touching.

She buried her face back into the book just in case the ebon haired girl suspected something but when nothing was said; Pyrrha peered over the pages and spotted Blake smiling while still reading her own novel. She once again started thinking about ways to just come out and let the girl know her true feelings.

_Perhaps it wasn't the best time or what if she didn't feel the same way? Things would turn very awkward very fast, and I do not want to lose a good friend over this._

This and more were the thoughts plaguing the usually brave and stoic warrior as she tried to find a way to speak to Blake. But it was just too daunting as she just couldn't bring herself to say anything. Especially the actual reason as to why she felt this way about it.

Sighing softly in defeat, Pyrrha prepared herself to continue reading on through the novel but quickly flinched as she felt something soft and warm place itself on her lap. Quickly moving the book out of her vision, the red head felt her blush intensify tenfold as looked down at her lap and was presented with Blake resting her head on it. She was still reading her book while facing away from her; towards the center of the dorm room but the sudden intimate touch only caused Pyrrha to hide her face behind the book she was reading.

It didn't take an expert to know that she could no longer focus on the words however as she felt the smooth hairs on Blake's head tickle her bare legs. Unknown to everyone else, Pyrrha was in fact ticklish. She kept her squirms to a minimum however; just the thought of Blake lifting her head off her lap because she found out she was ticklish was a no-go to Pyrrha. She'd sit there and enjoy every little movement as Blake kept her head on her lap.

Of course when Blake shifted her head it only caused the redhead to finally have to itch her leg subconsciously as she continued to fail at reading the book. And so keeping one hand on said book in front of her face and the other reaching out to scratch her leg; Pyrrha instead was met with a head of hair as she accidentally started scratching the top of Blake's head.

It wasn't until she started feeling the soft vibrations of something on her legs that she realized what she was doing. But instead of stopping and apologizing like she was about to do; she smiled as she discerned that Blake was purring softly much to her amazement. With a renewed spirit now, Pyrrha put a little more effort into scratching the girl's head and slowly made her way behind the girl's bow, right behind her ears.

She could feel the deep vibrations get a little louder as she worked on that spot, so she kept at it in a slow and steady pace. It was then that she found herself once more able to focus on the book in front of her with a smile. The room was no longer plunged into an awkward silence but now in a comfortable one along with a small purring sound as well.

Maybe she still couldn't let Blake know of her true feelings just yet and maybe they still were _just friends_ but this new intimate moment between them right now was a very welcome way to see that things were moving in the right direction regardless. She didn't have to rush and speak to show her affections for the other girl; just sharing this very moment reading books and playfully scratching behind her ears was perfect enough right now.

She was sure that their own story was just beginning to unfold.


End file.
